Dreaming
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: James spends a moment to remember how he and his boyfriend got together in the first place. Kames fluff slight A/O/B AU side story to On Instinct and Together


**HEY EVERYONE**

**I AM HERE TO SHARE WITH YOU THIS ONE SHOT ON HOW KAMES GOT TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE IN MY AU SERIES OF A/O/B**

**IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS THEN FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES THAT SURROUND THIS AU**

**SINCE I KINDA ALREADY PROMISED SOMETHING TO DO WITH KAMES IN MY STORY ONCE IT REACHED 95 REVIEWS I JUST REMEMBERED ABOUT IT AND THOUGHT WHY NOT**

**DON'T WORRY**

**NO SPOILERS INTENDED**

**ANYWHO I'M SURE YOU CAME TO READ AND READ IS WHAT YOU SHALL DO**

**BUT HOLD ON A QUICK SECOND**

**DISCLAIMER:I AM FULLY AWARE THAT I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

**OK**

**NOW**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**JAMES POV**

They say that when you meet your first love, the clouds will open up and the brightest light would shine down on that person.

The butterflies will become the most restless they've ever been before.

Your sensitivity to that person keeps you on high alert so you won't mess things up.

Which seems to be the only thing I know how to do anyways.

My best friend Logan often reminds me on the reasons why love is a terrible thing to feel and how it's irrelevant to life and blah blah blah.

"I'm serious James, one wrong move and then BAM you're the one who gets the after the fact emotional hit then all you can do is brood and binge for the next three weeks."

I looked at him with concern. We're in his house as he stabs away at his pudding cup. I leaned over and took the offending piece of silverware from his hands.

"Hey, I was using that!"

"To kill an innocent cup." I nodded to his outburst.

"I was planning on eating my pudding with that exact spoon." he reverts into pouting mode, the frown and everything.

I push the feeling of regret down and get back to the conversation at hand, "And you would know how relationships work when you're the ninth grade because?"

Logan stares at his spoon less snack before bringing it to his face for a tentative lick at the top. He smacks his lips for a second before bringing the whole thing to his face. When he comes up for air he says, "I just know ok? Don't question the smart one. Anyways, why do you want to be with someone all of a sudden?"

I blushed as I played with the spoon while sitting down on an island chair. I can't really explain that I've been doing research about this. Ever since that failed experiment with a classmate a few months ago, I knew exactly what I wanted in a mate.

"I feel like it's the right time you know? Find someone in high school and be with them until one or the other dies."

Logan pulls the pudding cup from his mouth, a giant ring around his cheeks and chin. "I would tell you that as a freshman myself that you need to focus on those books first. People come and go James, but knowledge will never betray you. Ever."

I can't take him seriously with that pudding all over his face. It looks like he gave someone a blow job and they missed his mouth completely.

That's gonna bother me until he wipes it off.

"...Which is why me being the awesome friend I am I got you a get together with one of my friends from middle school."

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean a date?"

The shorter nods. "Yes a date, whatever you wanna call it."

"Wait a second, you have other friends?"

I ducked from the oncoming empty snack cup, I could hear Logan grumble to himself as he walked to the living room.

"I do too have other friends. I'm not that socially awkward. Stupid James."

I chuckled at his childish ways. Seems like things never change.

As I suffered through a bunch of reruns of Jeopardy, I thought about what this mystery guy would look like.

I hope he's tall, well taller than me at least.

Eyes that I could stare into all day.

Arms that can encase me whenever I want them too.

Someone who'll love me all day everyday.

"Hello, Earth to James." Logan snaps in my face.

"Yes, I am hearing you." I said putting my attention back on my friend.

Unlike most Omegas our age, Logan is defiantly a feisty little boy. Always filled with attitude and the like.

Which is why I'm glad our personality traits differ most of the time, but we make it work somehow.

"Anyways like I was saying. I set the two of you up to prove a point. It's my treat, you get to hang out at the Candy Rack and bask in each other with hearts for eyes."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe." he shrugs, "Unfortunately for you I can't chaperone this time since I have to watch my brother tonight. But should anything go wrong, I'll be there to help you pick up the pieces."

"I love how this pep talk isn't helping me."

Logan waves me off, "You'll be fine ok? Just relax."

I often give myself credit when it comes to dating people, but for once I think Logan might know what he's talking about.

Not that I doubted him before, it's just he tends to scare off any candidates with his know it all take on life.

To say I wasn't nervous was a huge understatement, because I was.

A lot of nervous actually.

The Candy Rack was the hot spot for us freshmen, every grade level has a designated spot for mingling.

There's a roped off area in the back corner only for dates. In this place sexual orientation doesn't really matter. Every now and then, you'll see a three way couple. I walked over and found our table, it was the only that was empty and it still had our name plate on it.

I sat down and then checked my watch, it's almost one.

Please be on time.

I hadn't noticed anyone sitting in front of me until they started shaking the pair of sprinkles like maracas to the mariachi song playing in the background.

I looked up from my phone.

"Hey there." he greets me.

I look at his face and then to his thick eyebrows. "Hello."

"I know they're abnormally bushy, I get that a lot." he smiles at the thought.

I smile a little back, "You don't mind when people stare at your eyebrows?"

He shakes his head, "Nope, it's non-avoidable. So you get used to it. I'm sure you know how that goes right? With the kind of looks you have, people would want to stare at you too."

I'm not sure how to take that, is that a backhanded compliment?

"Oh, I'm Kendall by the way." he introduces himself as an afterthought.

"James." I introduced myself.

"Wow, Logan knew what he was doing this time." Kendall leans over the table, palms spread out in front of him.

"Yeah, Logan told me about his other friend. Now I have an actual reason to be jealous." I stated.

"Jealous? Of me? What for?" one of Kendall's eyebrows go up.

"Well for starters, you not to horrible to look at. And you stole my best friend."

"Wait how did I steal your best friend? I barely even know you."

"But you know Logan. I might even be a little offended that he glanced at another person for his friendship."

"Well if you wanna talk shade, let's talk shade." Kendall leans back in his chair. "If I am correct in saying this, my understanding of the situation was that you left to go to a private middle school and left him by himself."

I gaped at him. "S-so?"

"So in your absence, I kept Logan's thoughts occupied and off of you because I knew that the second you were mentioned he would start crying about how much he missed you."

I don't even know how to respond to that. So I didn't.

I see how you're being. And I actually like it. A lot.

"Wow you sure are up front about things." I stated after a few seconds of silence. "I totally appreciate that in a man."

Kendall shrugs, "It's a specialty of mine. I always keep it real. Even if it might hurt feelings, I normally apologize before or afterwards. If you can't handle this then you can't have it."

"Oh but I do want it." I said without really knowing.

"You do? That's a first." he comments, an amused look is on his face.

We continued to make idle talk, switching back and forth from eating our sweets to pointing out the things that we like and the things we don't like.

At one point or another Logan started texting me like crazy, just to remind me of homework that we had to do(more like him doing the work and ranting about how bad the world is while I flick through the channels on his tv).

Kendall agreed to walk me outside and wait with me, my mom was coming to pick me up.

"I will be honest, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. You're a decent person." I stated.

"You're not too terrible yourself, James. I actually want to see what you're about." Kendall smiles.

"You mean you want to go out again?"

"I don't see why not. We could also meet up during lunch at school."

"Sure, I look forward to it."

A thin layer of silence surrounded us, Kendall slowly stepped closer to me.

His hands in his pockets, a sheepish smile on his face.

I returned it, "What?"

"I'm sure you get this a lot because you know you're a good looking guy. But um, you have nice lips. Nice and full..." he runs on for about nine seconds before ending quietly with a blush highlighting his face.

"We'll engage this some other ok?" I chuckled at his demeanor. My mom pulled up behind us.

"So is there a chance for me to kiss you at some point?"

"Maybe. Let's see how long you stick around for that to happen."

Kendall digs around in his pocket and hands me a small strip of paper with his number on it.

"I'll be around for a while, no doubts about that."

True to what he said, we did start hanging out more and more together. After a few months, he asked me to be his boyfriend. I happily accepted that offer.

Logan was a little jealous that his best friends ditched him for each other. But we promised him that we won't leave him out that much.

We had our first kiss at a park one night in October.

I think Kendall planned it all the way down to the last detail.

Then in February Kendall told me that he loved me.

After that in September we mated for the first time. My heat was acting up a bit and it triggered his rut, all I have to say was that was the best night ever.

I was brought back to Earth when I felt someone's nose nuzzle the back of my neck.

"Whatcha thinking about baby?" he asks me.

I remembered now we were perched on this large tree trunk in the park, where we had our first kiss almost a year ago.

I smiled and leaned back into my boyfriend's hold.

"Just day dreaming is all."

"About when we first met?"

I wrapped his arms around mine, "What else would I be thinking about Kendall?"

"I don't know, can never tell with you." he chuckles.

"That just means that you have to pay more attention to me."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, I know how to do that."

I laughed and pecked his cheek, "Of course you do."

* * *

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT**

**ALL DONE AND CHECKED OFF THE LIST**

**I WILL SAY I ENJOYED WRITING THIS A LITTLE BIT ACTUALLY**

**WHICH IS A WEIRD FEELING FOR ME BUT IT WAS NICE CHANGE OF STYLE FOR ONCE**

**ANYWHO**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT**

**I MUST KNOW**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
